Roto
by taniadh
Summary: One-Shot. Pensamientos de Misty después del capítulo 3x06 y recordando lo que ha pasado en los anteriores.


Misty llegó a su cabaña por la noche. Aún escuchaba el motor del coche de Zoe mientras se alejaba. Suspiró cuando entró en la estancia y vio todo el desorden. No le había dado tiempo a limpiar por la mañana antes de que salieran corriendo. Después de colocar la comida que había cogido de la academia fue a recoger todo el desastre. Sacó la bañera con el agua al exterior y empezó a recoger los cristales con cuidado de no cortarse. Separó las hierbas que aún podía usar y las volvió a guardar en sus frascos. Siguió recogiéndolo todo cuando vio las cintas de música rotas en el suelo. Stevie. Su Stevie estaba en el suelo completamente destrozada. Abierta y con todo su mecanismo a la vista. Para ella era como ver un cadáver abierto por la mitad.

Se acercó lentamente y con toda la reverencia que pudo lo recogió del suelo. Sabía que no podía arreglarlo. Podía traer de la muerte a cualquier ser vivo pero no podía arreglar un simple aparato, y eso la frustraba y entristecía demasiado. Lo llevó a su cama y se sentó con todos los restos en sus manos. Los miró como si esperase que en cualquier momento el altavoz volviese a reproducir esa voz que tanto necesitaba.

Siempre estaba sola en esa cabaña, nunca iba nadie a visitarla, ni siquiera a saber cómo estaba. Hasta que un día notó una poderosa magia que la llamaba y fue cuando conoció a Zoe y a Kyle. Se alegró tanto de saber que había más brujas como ella en su propia ciudad. ¡Tenían tanto que enseñarse! Para ella fue todo un alivio poder ocuparse de Kyle. Tener a alguien con quien hablar, o más bien tener alguien que escuche porque el pobre chico no podía articular una palabra. Pero sentía que estaba ahí con ella, que en el fondo le interesaba lo que le contaba. Y además, sabía que la música de Fleetwood Mac le tranquilizaba. Pasaron el día entero escuchando sus discos y creyó, o quiso creer, que había sido igual de importante para él, que habían tenido una conexión. Pero se equivocaba. Porque en cuanto llegó Zoe por la tarde y dijo de llevárselo de nuevo a su casa, él aceptó. Ella le había cuidado y curado, se había encariñado de él, era su amigo. No era justo que la reemplazase tan pronto. Quiso arreglar la situación invitando a Zoe pero ella se negó. Le prometió que volvería más tarde pero antes de acabar la frase sabía que era mentira, no volvería. Nadie volvía nunca. Y ella ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero no podía, siempre mantenía la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que la aceptase. De encontrar su tribu.

Pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando otro día, de nuevo, sintió otra magia poderosa llamándola. Cuando llegó al desierto no tuvo que preguntarse qué había pasado. El olor a carne quemada impregnaba toda la zona, el mismo olor de su propia muerte. Se acercó y usó sus poderes para devolverle la vida a la hermana bruja. Como pudo la llevó hasta su cabaña y le aplicó sus cuidados, estaba contenta porque sabía que podría curarla pero a la vez estaba muy preocupada. No sabía quién le había hecho eso, pensó que podrían haber sido los mismos ignorantes asesinos que se lo hicieron a ella pero entonces ¿por qué el aquelarre no había respondido? Cuando la quemaron a ella pensó que estaba sola en la ciudad, pero ahora sabía que había un aquelarre y no entendía cómo era posible que se estuvieran quemando brujas y que el aquelarre no hiciese nada al respecto. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de Kyle. Había estado tan contenta de verle. ¡Había vuelto! Él, que no había prometido nada era el único que volvía. Pero, de nuevo, algo volvió a fallar y la situación se descontroló. Por suerte apareció Zoe, en un primer momento pensó que venía a visitarla, pero no. Sólo quería ayuda, otro favor. Misty estaba cansada y enfadada pero nunca había podido negarle su ayuda a nadie así que aceptó ir a la famosa academia. Mientras Zoe encadenaba a Kyle para que no huyese de nuevo ella estuvo husmeando por el lugar. No lo dijo pero estaba bastante impresionada por la cantidad de hierbas y plantas que encontró en ese invernadero. Le hubiese encantado poder pasar más tiempo ahí y probar algunos remedios pero cuando Zoe le explicó para qué la necesitaba se le olvidó todo. Estaba tan orgullosa de haber podido revivir a alguien que llevaba tanto tiempo muerto. Sus poderes estaban creciendo, no sabía la razón pero era un hecho. Quiso quedarse en la academia como Zoe le ofreció pero no podía, había algo que se lo impedía. Faltaba algo. Era como si fuese un simple decorado y no una casa de verdad. Sin contar con que las vibraciones que transmitía eran de todo menos buenas. Quería volver a su cabaña y ocuparse de su enferma a la que había dejado plantada en el jardín, nunca mejor dicho.

Suspiró después de recordar. Había sido un largo día y estaba muy cansada por haber usado su poder. Lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos era alguien que la entendiese. Alguien que le recordase que pertenecía a algo y no estaba sola. No necesitaba a alguien, necesitaba a Stevie. Y escuchar su voz y descifrar esos mensajes que sólo ella parecía entender. Porque parecía que la única destinataria de esas palabras era Misty. Lo sentía. Cada palabra que escuchaba entraba en su alma directamente. Pero esa noche no. Se tendría que conformar con escuchar los sonidos del pantano y del bosque en la noche, y tendría que ser suficiente.

Levantó las mantas y se metió en la cama sin separarse del aparato, sin darse cuenta sintió como unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas pero no se molestó en limpiarlas. Esa acción podía parecer infantil o carecer de sentido pero no para Misty. Estaba cansada de ayudar a todo el mundo y que luego nadie se preocupase por ella. Y estaba cansada de buscar una tribu que parecía que nunca iba a aparecer. Así que dejó que más lágrimas siguieran el camino de las anteriores, y que unos sollozos suaves llenasen la cabaña con su sonido. Misty lloró y no se arrepintió de ello, porque lo único que la conectaba al mundo y la hacía sentir que alguien la comprendía, lo único que la acercaba más a esa persona que tanto admiraba y amaba, yacía roto entre sus brazos.


End file.
